Melody Of Love
by bluepoku21
Summary: Ini adalah melodi cinta. Melodi yang setiap partiturnya aku ciptakan dengan setiap hal yang telah dia lakukan untukku.Sebuah melodi yang berhasil membuatku yakin kalau aku mencintainya./Haemin fic!/YAOI/DLDR. Chapter 3 Update.
1. Chapter 1

"**Melody of Love"**

**Summary Ini adalah melodi cinta. Aku membuatnya untuk seorang yang telah mengubur kesedihanku dan mengembalikan kebahagiaanku. Melodi yang setiap partiturnya aku ciptakan dengan setiap hal yang telah dia lakukan untukku. Sebuah melodi yang berhasil membuatku yakin kalau aku mencintainya. **

**Pair Haemin**

**Rate T**

**Genre Romance and little bit angst.**

**Warn BoyXBoy, Typo, and This is HaeMin fict! Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

…

**Enjoy^**

…

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu menggema di sudut ruangan besar yang megah itu. Seseorang tampak di dalamnya dengan memegang sebuah gitar kecil yang sudah agak kusam. Sepertinya gitar itu adalah gitar tua.

Mendengar ketukan pada pintu kamarnya, namja tampan itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya. Setelah sebelumnya menyimpan gitar kesayangannya dengan rapi di dalam lemarinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada dingin saat ia membuka pintunya.

"Tuan Besar memanggil anda, Tuan Muda." Jawab seorang maid dengan menunduk takut.

Mendengar itu, pemuda yang tadinya disebut 'Tuan Muda' itu mendecih pelan.

"Apa yang diinginkan manusia itu?" Balasnya dengan nada datar, seakan tak takut dengan kata-kata yang sangat tak sopan untuk ia tunjukan ke ayahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar tak memberi tahu." Ujar maid itu dengan membungkuk sekali, pertanda meminta maaf dengan Tuan Muda yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan lalu menyuruh maid itu pergi.

"Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan menemuinya." Kata sang Tuan Muda dengan angkuhnya. Dan setelah maid itu membungkuk permisi, maid itu pergi berlalu dari hadapan sang Tuan Muda.

'Apa yang diinginkan Iblis itu?' Batin pemuda tampan itu lalu mulai menapaki satu per satu tangga untuk turun menuju ruang 'keluarga'.

.

.

"Duduklah." Ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan datar. Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak santai dengan koran yang sedang dibacanya. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi yang ada di atas meja nakas, tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Bukannya duduk, Tuan Muda itu malah bertanya kepada sang Tuan Besar di hadapannya.

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari anaknya, Tuan Besar itu hanya berbicara dengan santainya.

"Aku menyuruhmu duduk, Donghae."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Donghae' itu hanya menggeram marah ketika mendengar Tuan Besar itu memanggil namanya. Ada rasa tak suka ketika namanya disebut oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Balas Donghae tak suka. Ia memandang remeh lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk bersikap sopan dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah.." Lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian menghela napas lalu menyimpan koran yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Bisakah kau duduk?" Kali ini, Tuan Besar itu menatap sang anak dengan wajah hangatnya. Berbeda dengan sang anak yang masih tetap dengan wajah datar.

Donghae mendecih pelan. Lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki ayahnya.

"Aku akan mengenalkan seseorang kepadamu." Ujar Tuan Besar.

Merasa sang anak tak akan menggubris perkataannya, sang Tuan besar kemudian berteriak memanggil seorang maid.

"Shindong! Kemari!

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang lelaki tambun muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. Lelaki itu tampak menunduk sebelumnya, lalu kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Besar?" Kata Shindong sopan dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Panggil anak tadi dan bawa ia kesini." Jawab sang Tuan Besar. Maid yang bernama Shindong itu mengangguk.

"Ada lagi, Tuan?

"Secepatnya bawa dia." Sambung Tuan Besar. Mendengar itu, sang maid kemudian membungkuk sopan lalu segera berlalu dari ruang keluarga itu.

Sekarang, ruangan megah dan besar itu hanya tersisa dua orang. Mereka sama sekali tak berbicara, hanya diam. Ruangan itu benar-benar hening. Sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Dan dengan suara Shindong, kedua orang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lamunannya itu pun kemudian beralih menatap Shindong. Donghae sedikit menyernyit saat melihat seorang namja yang sangat asing menurutnya berdiri di sebelah Shindong. Namja itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna baby blue, celana jeans putih, dan sepatu sneakers biru. Benar-benar pakaian yang sangat manis untuknya.

Donghae masih sibuk memperhatikan namja yang kelihatannya sangat gugup itu. Terbukti, namja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak berniat memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir sang Tuan Besar, membuat Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menatap namja asing itu. Shindong, Donghae, dan namja asing itu pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Tuan Besar. Yah, meskipun namja itu hanya mengintip kecil.

"Sungmin ah, kemari." Ujar Tuan Besar dengan manis kepada namja asing tadi. Oh, rupanya namja asing itu bernama Sungmin.

Dengan takut-takut, Sungmin mulai berjalan pelan mendekati sang Tuan Besar.

"Duduklah.." Sambung Tuan Besar ketika Sungmin sudah berada di dekatnya. Mendengar hal itu, dengan perlahan Sungmin mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tuan Besar. Meskipun masih dengan takut-takut. Sementara itu, Donghae hanya mendecih ketika melihat ayahnya begitu perhatian dengan namja bernama Sungmin itu. Sang ayah tampak sedang tersenyum manis sembari melihat ke arah Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk itu.

Merasa ia sudah tak diperlukan lagi, sang maid pun mengundurkan dirinya dari ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Permisi, Tuan." Ucapnya dengan membungkukkan diri. Setelah mendapat anggukan beserta senyuman dari sang Tuan Besar, Shindong berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan dengan cat kuning keemasan itu.

"Siapa dia?" Jika biasanya Tuan Besarlah yang memulai percakapan, kali ini sang Tuan Muda yang memulainya. Sepertinya Donghae penasaran dengan anak asing itu.

Sang Tuan Besar beralih menatap Donghae dan mengulas senyum tipis. Meski ia tahu, Donghae tak akan pernah membalas senyumannya.

"Dia Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.." Lirih sang ayah pelan.

"Siapa dia?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia merasa belum puas dengan jawaban ayahnya. 'Siapa dia' yang Donghae maksud adalah siapa sebenarnya anak itu. Bukan nama dari anak itu.

"Dia hyungmu, Lee Donghae."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau menikah lagi? Cih! Brengsek!" Donghae geram. Hyungnya? Apa maksudnya? Setelah membuat Ibu Donghae mati bunuh diri karena bajingan dihadapannya ini berselingkuh, sekarang dengan santainya ia membawa anak hasil perselingkuhannya di hadapan Donghae? Benar-benar tak punya hati!

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Namja paruh baya itu mencoba sabar menghadapi putranya. Ia tak boleh tersulut emosi ketika menghadapi Donghae. Ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Donghae membencinya.

"Dengar, Sungmin adalah hyungmu. Walaupun kalian tak sedarah, tapi kau bisa menganggapnya saudaramu." Ujarnya pelan dan hati-hati. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Donghae kembali emosi.

Namun, hal itu menambah kapasitas kemarahan Donghae. Ia tak habis pikir, jadi ini anak dihadapannya adalah anak haram?

"Oh, jadi perempuan mana lagi yang kau tiduri sehingga menghasilkannya?" Tanya Donghae sarkatis.

Namja paruh baya dihadapannya hanya bisa menghela napas, mencoba meredam emosinya yang entah kapan sudah mulai tersulut. Tidak, ia tak mau membuat Sungmin melihatnya bertengkar dengan Donghae.

"Sungmin adalah anak dari pamanmu. Pamanmu harus pergi untuk urusan bisnis dan itu memakan waktu yang lama. Sedangkan ia tak bisa membawa Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya. Maka dari itu, ia memintaku menjaga Sungmin untuk sementara waktu." Jelas sang ayah panjang.

Donghae hanya menatap tak peduli. Setidaknya, ia tak emosi lagi. Itu sudah cukup untuk ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Ia akan tidur di kamar yang berada di depan kamarmu. Cobalah untuk bersikap baik dengannya." Ucap Tuan Besar kepada anaknya yang masih sibuk menatap Sungmin.

"Aku bukan pesuruh yang bisa kau perintah." Balas Donghae dengan angkuh.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia benar-benar takut dengan hubungan ayah dan anak di hadapannya ini. Mereka berdua tak ubahnya seperti musuh.

"Terserah. Tapi asal kau tahu, kau tak punya hak untuk membencinya.

Dan setelah itu, Donghae beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan terakhir ayahnya.

.

.

**01.35 am**

Ini sudah sangat larut dan Sungmin sama sekali belum bisa tertidur. Apa mungkin karena ia merasa asing dengan kamarnya? Mungkin saja. Jika biasanya ia tidur dengan kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pink, sekarang kamarnya didominasi dengan warna biru. Dimana-mana biru. Mulai dari cat dindingnya, lemari, pintu kamar mandi, sprei, bedcover, dan alarm berbentuk gitar dengan warna biru manis.

Sungmin kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tak bisa tertidur. Sungmin menggeram kesal. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga sekarang posisinya telentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Sungmin kembali mengingat pertemuannya tadi siang dengan sepupunya.

Lee Donghae.

Menurut Sungmin, Donghae adalah namja yang benar-benar menakutkan. Ia tak habis pikir, apa ayahnya tak lelah mengurus anak sebandel itu? Bukankah Donghae sudah besar? Setahu Sungmin, umur Donghae hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya. Kalau begitu, umur Donghae sekarang adalah 19 tahun kan? Umur yang cukup dewasa untuk tak bersikap kurangajar dengan orang tuamu sendiri.

Sungmin kembali menyernyit mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Donghae ketika ayahnya memberi tahu kalau Sungmin adalah hyungnya. Sepertinya, Donghae benar-benar membenci ayahnya karena kejadian 5 tahun silam. Kejadian dimana Ibu Donghae ditemukan gantung diri di kamar mandi dengan surat di tangannya, surat yang ia tulis untuk Donghae sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Tak ada yang tahu isi surat itu, kecuali Donghae sendiri. Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan kalau Donghae membenci ayahnya karena Ibu Donghae bunuh diri disebabkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ayah Donghae berselingkuh tepat di hadapan Ibu Donghae. Dan dari yang Sungmin dengar, sejak saat itu Donghae yang ceria berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Ia memutuskan pacarnya, tak lagi bergaul dengan teman-temanya dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dengan ditemani gitar-gitarnya. Jangan heran jika Sungmin tahu semuanya. Sebelum Sungmin pindah ke rumah ini, ia lebih dulu diceritakan ayahnya tentang bagaimana kehidupan di rumah Lee Youngshin, ayah Donghae. Alasan sang ayah menceritakan kepada Sungmin sebenarnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar Sungmin tak bertingkah aneh-aneh di istana megah milik Lee Youngshin.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat bagaimana tampannya wajah sepupunya itu. Donghae benar-benar tampan. Sungmin dan Donghae memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi, wajar saja mereka saling tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke alarm di sampingnya.

Ia mendesah frustasi ketika melihat angka yang tertera di sana.

**02.15 am**

Great! Sepertinya ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melamunkan sang Tuan Muda Lee Donghae.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mulai menyamankan posisinya kembali. Ia memeluk guling yang tadinya terabaikan, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Baiklah, kali ini Sungmin berhasil untuk menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar yang lainnya, Donghae masih terjaga di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Seperti biasanya, sebuah gitar di pangkuannyalah yang menemaninya sedari tadi.

"Hah.. Jangan bilang kalau aku memikirkan namja asing itu! Dia sama saja seperti 'Manusia Setan' itu!" Ujar Donghae frustasi. Pasalnya, ia tak bisa memainkan gitarnya dengan benar ketika mengingat wajah sepupunya yang bernama Sungmin itu.

Donghae menghela napas dan kemudian kembali memetik pelan senar gitarnya.

Alunan gitar yang sangat merdu, intro dari sebuah lagu yang sangat Donghae sukai.

'_**It Has to Be You'**_

_**niga animyeon andwae, neo eobsin nan andwae..**_

Alunan suara Donghae mengalir merdu dan menggetarkan hati.

_**na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul..  
na apado joha, nae mam dachyeodo joha nan..  
geurae nan neo hanaman..**_

Ia berhenti sebentar lalu menarik napas dan menyanyikan coda yang belum ia nyanyikan.

_**Saranghanikka…**_

Donghae tersenyum tipis setelah selesai bernyanyi. Ia tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat mantan pacarnya dulu, Lee Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar merindukan namja itu. Namja? Ya, benar. Donghae adalah seorang gay. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang dianggap sebagian orang menjijikkan. Donghae benar-benar merindukan namja yang sudah 5 tahun tak pernah ia lihat lagi. Namja yang selalu Donghae nyanyikan sebuah lagu-lagu romantis. Namja yang akan bersemu merah ketika Donghae menggodanya. Hahh, Donghae benar-benar merindukan semuanya.

Merasa cukup untuk mengingat Hyukjae, Donghae mulai merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Malam ini, Donghae berharap bisa bertemu sang Ibu di dalam mimpinya beserta kenangan-kenangan indahnya dulu.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Okay, maaf jika aku membawa ff dengan crack pair seperti ini TT Aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat ff ini dan aku rasa akan sangat rugi jika aku tidak menggunakannya. Entah kenapa, aku rasa ff ini lebih cocok jika castnya itu Haemin. Mianhae untuk Kyumin Shipper dan Haehyuk Shipper *bungkuk***

**Nah, aku bakalan lihat review dulu. Jika reviewnya rata-rata menolak ff ini dilanjutkan atau ff ini kekurangan peminat, aku akan menghapusnya. Tapi jika yang berminat lumayan banyak, aku janji bakalan terusin fic ini. **

**So, review please^**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Melody of Love"**

**Summary: Ini adalah melodi cinta. Aku membuatnya untuk seorang yang telah mengubur kesedihanku dan mengembalikan kebahagiaanku. Melodi yang setiap partiturnya aku ciptakan dengan setiap hal yang telah dia lakukan untukku. Sebuah melodi yang berhasil membuatku yakin kalau aku mencintainya. **

**Pair: Haemin**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance and little bit angst.**

**Warn: BoyXBoy, Typo, and This is HaeMin fict! Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

…

**Chapter 2!**

…

Sang surya sudah mulai menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur. Perlahan sinarnya menguasai seluruh bumi, membuat bumi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Cahaya yang terang seakan memaksa orang-orang yang terlelap untuk segera bangun. Namun, tidak dengan namja yang satu ini. Ia lebih memilih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal ketika merasa matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamarnya. Namja itu semakin mengeratkan selimutnya ketika merasa terpaan sinar matahari itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ish!" Satu umpatan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Dengan kasar, namja itu menyibak selimut tebalnya. Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya sembari menatap jendela yang sudah terbuka sempurna, tanpa tirai. Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul sempurna, namja itu menyernyit bingung. Hei, bukankah semalam tirai itu masih tertutup?

Sungmin kemudian mengucek matanya sekali lalu kembali menatap jendelanya. Benar, tirainya sudah tersingkap rapi. Tapi, siapa yang menyingkapnya?

"Aduh.." Sungmin meringis sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar dengan sebuah buku. Mungkin tidak akan sakit jika buku itu hanyalah buku tulis biasa, tapi yang digunakan untuk melempar kepala Sungmin adalah sebuah novel tebal dengan halaman yang mencapai 1.000 halaman. Pasti sakit!

Sungmin kemudian menoleh ke arah kirinya. Sungmin terlonjak kaget, bahkan ia hampir saja berteriak ketika melihat sepupunya sudah berdiri disana dengan tampang malas. Donghae berdiri dengan santainya sambil memegang sebuah gitar.

Donghae mendecih ketika melihat Sungmin memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka, tepatnya menganga.

"Pemalas.." Sindir Donghae ketika Sungmin masih statis dengan posisinya semula.

Sungmin terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sembari menatap Donghae. Dengan kesadaran yang sepertinya sudah terkumpul sempurna, Sungmin menyernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kenapa? Ini rumahku, terserah aku mau kemana saja!" Balas Donghae dan menatap Sungmin sengit. Tak terima dengan ucapan Donghae, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tahu ini rumahmu. Tapi, kau ada perlu apa kesini?" Balas Sungmin sabar. Sepertinya menghadapi manusia sekeras batu ini harus memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Jawabnya, masih dengan nada datar.

Sungmin benar-benar ingin melempar kepala anak ini dengan batu. Apa ia tak bisa sopan sedikit dengan Sungmin? Sungmin kan hyungnya!

Sungmin hanya melongo ketika melihat Donghae mulai berjalan mendekati pintu. Sepertinya Donghae berniat untuk keluar.

"Hei!"

Teriakan Sungmin berhasil menghentikan gerakan tangan Donghae yang sudah bersiap akan memegang grendel pintu kamar itu. Sungmin sedikit lega ketika Donghae akhirnya berbalik dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kau tak mau berkenalan denganku? Ayolah.. Kita ini sepupu, bukankah seharusnya kita ini memiliki hubungan baik? Aku kan hanya sebentar disini, setidaknya aku juga punya kenangan denganmu. Benar kan?" Ucap Sungmin riang. Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan mendecih ketika melihat Sungmin yang sangat semangat dengan ucapannya.

Donghae sedikit menyernyit ketika melihat Sungmin perlahan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Donghae sedikit beringsut mundur ketika Sungmin sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Donghae benar-benar ingin tertawa ketika melihat Sungmin dengan santainya tersenyum untuknya. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kanan Sungmin yang terulur di hadapan Donghae seakan meminta untuk saling berjabat dengan tangan Donghae. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibir Donghae.

"Aku Lee Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae." Ucap Donghae dan menatap Sungmin yang kelihatan shock.

Sungmin benar-benar ingin melompat sekarang. Demi Tuhan, senyum Donghae benar-benar indah. Walaupun ujung bibirnya hanya tertarik sedikit, setidaknya hal itu masih bisa disebut 'senyuman'. Ditambah dengan kata-kata Donghae yang seakan sedang berkenalan dengannya, Sungmin benar-benar baru melihat sisi ini dari Donghae. Sisi dimana Donghae ternyata adalah orang yang 'lumayan' ramah. Yah, walaupun dia sama sekali tak bisa melunturkan sisi dinginnya. Setidaknya, ia sudah mau berbicara layak dengan Sungmin.

"A-aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.." Lirih Sungmin. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin ketika melihat tangan Sungmin yang masih setia menggantung di udara.

"Bangapseumnida."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu, Donghae membalik tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Sungmin, lalu membuka pintu pelan dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang pintu di hadapannya. Seakan Donghae yang sudah hilang di balik pintu, ada di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. Senyuman yang sangat manis terukir indah di bibir Sungmin ketika mengingat bagaimana Donghae bersikap kepadanya tadi. Walaupun Donghae sama sekali tak membalas uluran tangannya, setidaknya Donghae masih menghargainya dengan cara Donghae sendiri.

Senyum Sungmin masih terukir di bibirnya dan dengan lirih ia berucap.

"Nado bangapseumnida, Hae.."

.

.

"Aish!" Donghae mengumpat lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian menatap kertas partitur di hadapannya dengan pandangan malas. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentasi sekarang.

"Ok, Donghae fokuslah.." Sugestinya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali, mencoba rileks dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas di tangannya.

Beberapa menit ia berkutat dengan kertas itu.

Dengan perlahan, gitar yang sedari tadi menganggur di sampingnya kemudian ia ambil. Donghae menaruh kertas itu dengan rapi di hadapannya lalu mulai memetik senar-senar gitarnya.

Donghae memetik senar gitarnya dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali, ia mengulangi permainannya ketika nada yang dihasilkannya tak sesuai dengan nada yang seharusnya. Ia masih terus berkonsentrasi dengan gitarnya, mencoba menyelami maksud dari tiap nada yang ia mainkan. Nada-nada yang membentuk melodi yang sangat indah. Lembut, namun tersirat rasa pedih di dalamnya. Ketika not-not itu sudah sampai dipenghujung melodi yang tengah dimainkannya, Donghae menutup matanya rapat. Seulas senyum pedih tersungging di bibirnya.

Selesai, Donghae meraih kertas tadi setelah sebelumnya ia menyimpan gitarnya.

"Aku butuh lirik untuk melodi ini.." Ujarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bermonolog sendiri tentang lirik dari melodi yang baru saja ia mainkan.

Dan dengan itu, ia kembali berkutat dengan musiknya.

.

.

"Ini ruang perpustakaan. Disini, Tuan Besar sering menghabiskan waktunya." Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kepala Maid yang ada di rumah ini. Seingat Sungmin, maid ini bernama Shindong. Maid yang kemarin membawa Sungmin untuk bertemu Tuan Besar dan Donghae. Ah, ralat. Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda. Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika kembali mengingat Donghae. Sepetinya kini Donghae menjadi top list nomor satu di pikiran Sungmin. Ups!

"Jadi, taman adalah bagian terakhir. Kita sudah melewatinya tadi. Nah, ada yang belum dimengerti, Tuan Sungmin?" Tanya Shindong ketika merasa tour mereka hari ini sudah cukup. Ia kemudian memandang Sungmin. Shindong terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Shindong adalah maid yang ramah, bukannya marah karena Sungmin mengabaikan penjelasannya, ia hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Shindong kemudian berdehem pelan bermaksud menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Sungmin." Ucap Shindong sembari membungkuk ketika melihat Sungmin agak sedikit tersentak ketika ia berdehem.

"Hm? Ne." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Shindong.

"Apa Tuan mendengar semua penjelasanku? Sedari tadi, Tuan hanya tersenyum. Apa ada hal yang membuat Tuan sebahagia ini?" Tanya Shindong bermaksud menggoda. Shindong sudah cukup tua untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Sungmin lamunkan. Pasti seorang yeoja. Ah, anak muda zaman sekarang memang unik.

Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah dan hal itu membuat Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Gwenchana, Tuan. Apa Tuan mau mengulangi tour kita?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu dengan semburat pink di pipinya. Jika saja Sungmin bukan keponakan dari Tuan Besar, Shindong bersumpah ia akan mencubit pipi yang tengah merona itu. Benar-benar manis.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak akan tersesat kok." Jawab Sungmin. Shindong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku ada sedikit urusan, Tuan Sungmin." Ucap Shindong pamit.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

Sungmin sedikit mengutuk dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa menahan mulutnya. Entah anugerah atau kesialan, Sungmin memang selalu keceplosan ketika berbicara. Sekarang ia merasa seperti orang yang ingin ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Lagian, apa pentingnya urusan Shindong untuknya? Hah, Lee Sungmin..

"E-eh? Tidak usah dijawab. Aku hanya keceplosan tadi." Ujar Sungmin kikuk.

Shindong kembali terkekeh melihat Sungmin. Andai saja, Tuan Muda bersikap seperti Sungmin, pasti rumah ini tidak akan memiliki aura seperti ini. Sungmin memang anak yang ceria. Rasanya Shindong tak rela jika Sungmin harus cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah ini. Shindong pasti akan benar-benar merindukan kehadirannya.

"Gwenchana, Tuan. Ada seorang maid baru, jadi sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengawasinya di hari-hari awal ia bekerja." Jelas Shindong.

"Jinjja? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu, Tuan. Mari, ikut saya. Kita akan ke ruang khusus Maid." Ucap Shindong dan memberikan Sungmin senyumannya.

.

.

"Kau bisa mengenalkan dirimu sekarang." Ucap Shindong kepada seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Shindong tersenyum menatap pemuda yang tampaknya masih gugup itu.

"Ah, ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida, umurku sekarang 18 tahun. Mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya, Shindong sshi." Ucap pemuda itu sembari membungkuk di depan Shindong. Shindong menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kau mulai hari ini bekerja di sini."

"Jinjja? Gomawo." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Shindong. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun sadar kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tadi terlalu gugup hingga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pemuda itu berdiri di samping Shindong.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda manis itu. Sejenak pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

Shindong yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, ini adalah Tuan Sungmin. Dia adalah keponakan Tuan Besar. Untuk sementara waktu, Tuan Sungmin tinggal di sini. Jadi, seperti Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda, kau juga harus menghormatinya." Kata Shindong tegas kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun bersikap seenaknya dengan Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin tetap menjadi seorang 'Tuan' di rumah ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, Tuan Sungmin." Pemuda itu membungkuk di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang Shindong. Sungmin bingung harus berkata apa. Mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Sungmin, Shindong angkat bicara.

"Kau boleh berdiri tegak sekarang, Kyuhyun. Sekarang pindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamar yang sudah ku siapkan. Tanya saja dengan salah satu maid di sini. Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk mengenalkan dirimu dengan mereka. Karena mereka jelas belum mengenalmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne, Shindong sshi." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Meskipun dengan hati yang agak sedikit kecewa karena namja manis itu tak membalas sapaannya, Kyuhyun tetap merasa bahagia hari ini. Setidaknya, ia diterima untuk bekerja di rumah megah ini.

.

.

_**Nae sarangi jejaririo oji motago **_

_**Heullin nunmulmankeum meoli ganeyo**_

_**Naneun ijeoya hajyo**_

_**Geudae neomu geuriwo**_

_**Nareul apeuge haljineun mollado.. Ijeoyo..**_

_**(S.M. The Ballad – Miss You)**_

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyernyit ketika mendengar suara orang yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Dengan perlahan, ia mencari sumber suara.

Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu, siapa yang bernyanyi di kamarnya? Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian membalikan badannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat pintu kamar Donghae.

_**Geudaeui sarang noheul su eobseo**_

_**Na salgo itjyo..**_

Sungmin terdiam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya terpaku. Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan suara Donghae. Alunan music yang hanya berasal dari satu instrument, yaitu gitar. Dipadukan dengan suara Donghae yang benar-benar lembut, dan jangan lupakan lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi. Lagu yang mengungkapkan bagaimana seorang yang harus melupakan orang yang dicintainya, bagaimana sulitnya ia menahan perasaannya, dan tentu saja bagaimana orang itu hidup dengan air mata karena tak bisa melepas cinta yang harus ia lupakan. Benar-benar lirik lagu yang menyayat hati.

CEKLEK

Pemandangan pertama yang Donghae lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah wajah Sungmin. Wajah dengan ekspresi seperti maling yang ketangkap basah. 'Apa yang ia lakukan di depan kamarku?' Batin Donghae.

Donghae menatap Sungmin aneh ketika namja manis itu hanya bisa cengar-cengir sembari menatap Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"E-eh?" Sungmin terlihat tergagarp ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang memikirkan alasan untuk ia beritahu ke namja 'batu' di hadapannya.

"Mwo?" Sanggah Donghae.

"A-aku tadi hanya ingin .. ehmm.. ma-masuk ke kamarku! Hanya saja, aku salah kamar.." Sungmin menjawab dengan takut-takut. Hanya saja, ia tetap bersyukur dalam hati ketika sadar bahwa Donghae tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan protesannya. Sepertinya Donghae percaya dengan alasan Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Donghae masih berdiri berhadapan. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka sore itu. Tak tahan dengan kecanggungan mereka, Sungmin berniat menyelesaikan 'masalah' sore ini.

"Donghae, aku masuk kamar dulu. Annyeong." Kata Sungmin pelan.

Sebagai balasan, Donghae hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin sudah akan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika getaran dari handphonenya membatalkan kegiatan awalnya. Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya dan beralih ke kantung celana jeansnya dan lalu mengambil ponselnya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ID-Caller.

'**Sunny ^^ '**

Dengan semangat, Sungmin mengangkat telpon tersebut. Hingga terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari seberang.

'_Oppa, kau dimana?'_

"Aku di rumah pamanku, Sunny.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

'_Aku baik-baik saja, oppa.. Hanya saja, aku merindukanmu..'_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, chagi.. Oppa tak lama lagi akan pulang.. Tunggu ne?"

'_Ne, oppa.. Aku pasti menunggumu.. Oppa, aku akan menutup telponnya. Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan yang benar, oppa.. Saranghae..'_

"Ne, nado –

BRAK

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya dan menatap pintu kamar Donghae yang baru saja dibanting dengan tak berperasaan oleh pemiliknya. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa kalau sedari tadi Donghae masih mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sunny ditelpon. Sungmin berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang memacu cepat karena acara 'pembantingan pintu' oleh Lee Donghae.

Ia kemudian beralih menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ah, Sungmin hampir lupa kalau ia masih tersambung dengan Sunny.

"Mianhae, Sunny ah.. Bye." Kata Sungmin cepat lalu segera mematikan sambungannya dengan Sunny.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya lalu beralih menatap pintu kamar Donghae.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa ia marah denganku? Tapi karena apa?' Batin Sungmin nelangsa. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ada rasa bersalah ketika ia tahu kalau sedari tadi Donghae mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sunny. Sungmin tak mengerti rasa bersalah karena apa.

Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Hari ini, terlalu banyak kejutan untuknya.

Diawali dengan pagi. Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamarnya, membangunkannya, mengajaknya berkenalan, tersenyum kepadanya, mendengar suara Donghae, dan yang terakhir, Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya tanpa ada sebab. Yah, walaupun kejutan yang terakhir bukan kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sembari menatap pintu kamar yang masih tertutup itu. Dengan lesu, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam. Sungmin butuh menghangatkan pikirannya. Terlalu banyak hal aneh yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda cemburu? Tuan Muda suka dengan Tuan Sungmin?" Seorang maid melongo tak percaya setelah menyaksikan adegan live drama di hadapannya. Ia sebenarnya tak ada niat menguping, hanya saja rugi jika ia tak mencuri dengar barang sedikit.

Dan yang dilihatnya adalah, Tuan Sungmin yang sepertinya menyukai nyanyian Tuan Muda. Oke, kalau yang satu itu, maid ini juga terpesona. Jadi, bisa diabaikan. Kedua, Tuan Sungmin yang gugup ketika ketahuan. Yang itu juga hal biasa menurut maid tersebut. Jadi, coret. Namun, yang tidak biasa adalah ketika sang Tuan Muda masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya seakan berusaha mendengar percakapan antara Tuan Sungmin dan seorang yeoja. Belum lagi, ekspresi tak senang dari Tuan Muda ketika suara dari yeoja itu sangat keras sehingga sang Tuan Muda dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana manjanya yeoja itu dengan Tuan Sungmin. Yang lebih parah, saat Tuan Muda membanting pintu dengan kasar ditambah raut wajah polos Tuan Sungmin yang seakan tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal, semua terjadi karena dirinya.

Maid tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin ketika merinci satu per satu kronologi 'peristiwa langka' yang baru saja ia saksikan.

"Jadi, aku saingan dengan Tuan Muda manja itu untuk mendapatkan Tuan Sungmin?" Monolog maid sendiri. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, sebuah seringaian terpatri di bibirnya. Seringai yang menurut sebagian besar orang adalah seringai setan. Seringai milik maid baru kita, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong ^^ Wah.. G nyangka ff ini dapat respon positif.. Awalnya aku takut banget buat buka kotak review, takutnya isinya bashingan semua. Eh, ternyata lumayan banyak yang suka dengan ff ini :D Gomawo karena udah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Balesan review :**

**Jewelfishy**, **lee haemin,** **aniya1004**, **Syubidubidu**, **Keys47,** **KyuMinimin**, **Minnimin, **, **Lee haeji**, **Chaggynya 407**, **anonim890516, freakG, Fishy, Ryotaro, Yeye, : **Annyeong ^^ Nih udah dilanjut chapter 2nya Mudah-mudahan tdk mengecewakan.. Jeongmal gomawo udah mau review yah, chingu

**MsJongjin: **Nih aku lanjut :D Tuh Kyumin udah ada.. Err.. Ini kagak lama kan? Hehe, love u too :D

**Cha2LoveKorean: **Udah dilanjut ^^ Kisah haehyuk dan lainnya bakalan ada di chapter next yah, chingu

**Anchovy3424** : Suka Haemin yah? Aku juga *peluk Umin* :D Udah dilanjut..

**kyukyukyu** : Hae emang jahat kok #plakk :D 'Manusia Setan' tuh ayahnya Hae.. Hae kan benci bnget ama ayahnya, chingu

**KyuMinSelamanyah** : Annyeong Wie Dian imnida, 14 y.o.. Wie, kita sama loh! Aku juga kagak suka tuh dgn crack!Kyu -_- Kyu menderita? Err.. aku udah rencanain sperti itu kok :D Hehe, gomawo udh review..

**Chikyumin** : Ming emang manis *peluk Umin* :D Hae malah cocok banget dgn Umin.. Walau aku jg kms sih :D Nih udah dilanjut..

**Kitsune**** Diaz isHizuka** : Annyeong ^^ Suka Haemin jg? *yeay!* Ini udah termaksud kilat g? :D

**Zhie Hikaru : **Eh? Kok malah nagis, chingu? Nih *nyodorin Umin* :D Udah dilanjut

**kyurin Minnie** : Hae rindu sama Eunhyuk krn dia udh 5 tahun g ketemu sama Eunhyuk, chingu.. Kyu? Ada dong! :D Nih next chapnya ^^

**Ada yg kelewat g? kalo ada, maaf yah..**

**Gomawo krn udah review.. Review kalian benar-benar buat saya semangat untuk lanjutin cerita ini.. **

**So, review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Melody of Love"**

**Summary: Ini adalah melodi cinta. Aku membuatnya untuk seorang yang telah mengubur kesedihanku dan mengembalikan kebahagiaanku. Melodi yang setiap partiturnya aku ciptakan dengan setiap hal yang telah dia lakukan untukku. Sebuah melodi yang berhasil membuatku yakin kalau aku mencintainya. **

**Pair: Haemin**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warn: BoyXBoy, Typo, and This is HaeMin fict! Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

…

**Chapter 3!**

…

Sungmin memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia baru saja sehabis mandi. Masih dengan haduk yang 'bertengger' di pundaknya, namja manis itu malah berjalan pelan mendekati jendela kamarnya saat ini. Sungmin tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Satu per satu titik-titikkan air jatuh dari awan-awan hitam di langit.

Hujan.

Saat ini sedang hujan lebat. Dan Sungmin sangat menyukai itu. Dari jendela kamar ini, Sungmin juga dapat melihat dengan jelas taman indah dari rumah mewah milik pamannya. Saat hujan seperti ini, rerumputan dan bunga-bunga indah itu menjadi basah dan lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya.

Kening Sungmin berkerut ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenali. Atau mungkin, sangat ia kenali? Hei, asal tahu saja. Orang yang duduk di kursi taman itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, Lee Donghae. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan ditengah guyuran hujan seperti itu?

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, pertanda ia bingung.

"Untuk apa dia disana?" Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, namja manis itu menatap Donghae dari jendela kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Menyusul Donghae? Tidak, Sungmin masih tahu siapa dirinya disini. Ia sama sekali tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan Donghae. Tapi jika ia tak kesana dan menarik lelaki bodoh itu untuk masuk, 'Tuan Pemarah' itu akan sakit. Sejahat apapun Donghae padanya, Sungmin tetap menyayanginya. Err.. Sebagai seorang 'sepupu' tentunya.

Sungmin meringis ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara hujan yang semakin keras, pertanda hujan semakin deras. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali, hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin, sadarlah. Jangan coba-coba untuk mencampuri urusan namja itu." Sugesti Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin terlalu malas –atau takut– untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya ketika 'Tuan Pemarah' itu mengamuk.

'Ck, apa benar orang itu hanya bisa marah-marah saja?' Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sungmin menjauh dari jendela kamarnya dan berjalan pelan untuk merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Sungmin mendecih pelan ketika menyadari handuk yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya masih 'bertengger' indah di bahunya. Dengan malas, ia menarik handuk itu lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Merasa udara sudah mulai dingin, ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang sudah tersedia dengan rapi di tepi ranjangnya.

.

.

Menatap langit-langit kamar, itulah yang sekarang ia lakukan. Sesekali helaan napas ia keluarkan, hanya untuk meredam perasaannya yang mulai gelisah. Hujan semakin deras, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Untuk kali ini, Sungmin membenci hujan yang terus-menerus menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri secara vertikal dari gumpalan awan hitam di langit. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa hujan yang selalu membuat hatinya tentram itu kini berubah. Sekarang, hanya rasa khawatirlah yang dapat ia rasakan kala mendengar tetes-tetesan air hujan itu.

Kembali, Sungmin meringis ketika memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu. Jika seperti ini, Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa beristirahat. Biar ku perjelas, seseorang yang dalam tingkatan khawatir dalam pikirannya tak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin. Percaya atau tidak, ia baru saja menyadari kalau dirinya khawatir dengan namja bodoh yang sekarang tengah menikmati dirinya diguyur hujan.

Khawatir, eoh?

Dengan segera, Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Matanya melotot ketika mengingat hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Khawatir pada Donghae? Yang benar saja!

"Tidak mungkin! Untuk apa aku khawatir dengan orang kejam sepertinya." Kata Sungmin seakan menolak salah satu hal yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

Melupakan egonya untuk sejenak, dengan tergesa lelaki manis itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menatap ke luar jendelanya.

Sungmin tertegun.

Donghae masih setia duduk disana dengan ditemani guyuran hujan. Pakaian Donghae semuanya sudah basah kuyup. Sadar atau tidak, Sungmin menggeram kesal ketika melihat lelaki itu hanya pasrah ketika hujan mengguyur dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli jika 'Tuan Pemarah' itu akan membentaknya tau mungkin membunuhnya sekalipun. Setidaknya, Sungmin bisa menghilangkan perasaannya yang saat ini campur aduk. Antara marah, gelisah, bingung, khawatir, dan kesal. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari emosi-emosi yang sangat ia benci tersebut.

Layaknya orang frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aish!" Setelah mengumpat, kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk berlari keluar dari kamar. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, taman.

Sekarang, apa kau masih bisa marah dengan dirimu, Lee Sungmin?

.

.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Bulir-buliran air itu terus-menerus jatuh dari langit dan melesak masuk ke dalam pori-pori tanah. Udara menjadi sangat dingin saat ini. Namun, hal itu tidak membatasi niat seorang namja yang malah dengan senang hati menyerahkan dirinya kepada hujan. Hanya diam bahkan berusaha menikmati setiap tetes air yang menimpa tubuhnya. Seluruh pakaiannya bahkan sudah basah. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang dipakainya kini terlihat semakin melekat ditubuhnya.

Sesekali ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sembari menutup mata, membiarkan wajahnya juga basah oleh air hujan. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, yang jelas hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik atau mungkin menyenangkan. Sebab, jika kau melihat lebih dekat ke arahnya, kau dapat melihat dengan jelas namja itu tengah menangis. Hanya saja, gelinang air matanya tak akan mudah terlihat jika ia berdiam diri disaat hujan seperti ini. Seakan beradaptasi, air matanya lebih memilih untuk bercampur dengan air hujan yang lebih dulu menimpa wajah namja itu.

Duk Duk Duk

Donghae merasa aneh dengan suara itu, seperti suara air hujan yang menimpa sesuatu. Tapi, jika itu adalah suara hujan yang menimpa dirinya, kenapa ia merasa tak ada lagi hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya? Seperti ada sesuatu yang melindungi dirinya.

Namja itu segera melihat ke arah sumber suara, tepat di atas kepalanya. Refleks, ia melotot melihat sepupunya tengah berdiri di sampingnya sembari menggenggam sebuah payung. Payung yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh Donghae.

Donghae masih terdiam sembari melihat Sungmin yang perlahan mulai basah. Hampir sama dengan dirinya tadi, Sungmin juga berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. Yah, walaupun namja manis itu memegang sebuah payung, namun tetap saja ia basah. Alasannya simple, payung yang ia pegang tidak ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya sendiri, melainkan tubuh sepupunya yang mulai melemah itu.

"Mwo?" Sungmin mendecih ketika mendengar sepupunya itu masih sempat mencoba untuk membentaknya. Terlebih suara Donghae yang bergetar, namja itu mulai menggigil.

"Sudahlah. Kajja, kita masuk." Ajak Sungmin. Donghae menatapnya sekilas sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga matahari yang nampak basah.

"Kau masuk saja. Pakaianmu sudah basah." Balas Donghae dengan suara serak. Suaranya amat pelan, namun tetap bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya ketika menyadari betapa keras kepalanya namja di sampingnya ini.

"Jangan membunuh dirimu sendiri, Donghae ah. Kau akan sakit jika terus-menerus diguyur hujan." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Agaknya, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa kesalnya terhadap Donghae. Ia hanya ingin sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Sungmin mendengar Donghae terkekeh, namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir?" Ingin sekali Sungmin memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan payung yang dipegangnya. Ditengah dirinya yang menggigil kedinginan, masih sempat juga menjahili Sungmin. Ck!

"Aish!" Sungmin mengumpat. Biar saja, ia hanya terlalu bingung memikirkan cara agar Donghae mau masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Donghae masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, melihat bunga-bunga yang nampak indah karena diguyur hujan. Agaknya, ia sama sekali tak menepis 'bantuan' dari sepupunya. Buktinya, ia membiarkan tangan Sungmin pegal karena memegang payung untuk dirinya. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya memandang Donghae khawatir. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas namja itu menggigil karena kedinginan. Hanya saja, Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Donghae mendengar perkataannya.

"Donghae ah.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Hng?" Sadar atau tidak, wajah Sungmin saat ini memerah lucu. Hatinya berdesir hangat saat Donghae menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"A–ani.." Ucapnya kikuk, masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Donghae tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah sepupunya yang memerah itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Waeyo? Mau menyuruhku masuk?" Entahlah, hati Donghae mulai luluh ketika menyadari Sungmin sudah sepenuhnya basah. Dan dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya namja manis itu kedinginan. Ditambah dengan wajah Sungmin yang memerah lucu. Ah, Donghae benar-benar tak tega jika harus membiarkan namja manis itu diguyur hujan seperti ini.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya ketika melihat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ne." Balas Sungmin sembari menatap Donghae penuh harap. Donghae tak membalas, ia hanya menghela napas pasrah. Baru kali ini ia mengalah karena seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya. Baru dikenal? Tentu saja, mereka memang sepupu. Hanya saja, baru kali ini mereka bertemu dan saling mengenal.

Dengan lembut, Donghae menggeser lengan Sungmin agar payung itu tak berada di atas kepala Donghae lagi. Donghae melakukan itu agar ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak, mana mungkin ia bisa berdiri jika payung itu masih setia melayang di atas kepalanya. Yang ada, kepalanya akan terbentur dengan besi payung itu.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sembari menatap Donghae yang sudah berdiri menghadapnya. Kembali, hatinya berdesir aneh saat telapak tangan milik Donghae menyentuh punggung tangannya. Dengan sangat lembut, Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memegang payung lalu menggesernya dengan perlahan. Donghae tersenyum dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan milik sepupunya itu ketika payung itu sudah berada tepat di atas kepala Sungmin. Ternyata, Donghae hanya bermaksud untuk melindungi Sungmin dari guyuran hujan. Sekarang, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Donghae.

"Kau yang memakainya, aku tak perlu menggunakan itu." Ucapnya seakan memperjelas tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah berjalan di hadapannya. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dipercepat, Sungmin menyusul Donghae yang sudah hampir menyentuh pintu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Pintu itu terhubung langsung dengan ruangan tengah milik para pelayan. Bertanya apakah tak ada jalan lain? Jawabannya, ada. Hanya saja, pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan ruangan utama rumah ini jaraknya lumayan jauh. Aku tidak berlebihan, taman ini memang sangat luas. Jadi, akan menguras tenaga jika harus mengitarinya hanya untuk mencapai pintu yang terhubung dengan ruangan utama. Satu hal lagi, Donghae benar-benar malas bertemu dengan ayahnya saat ini. Asal tahu saja, diwaktu sore seperti ini ayahnya pasti sedang menikmati kopinya di ruang utama.

.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Protes Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah.

"…"

"Kau mendengarkanku 'kan?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau diam saja?" Ucap Donghae jengkel. Disaat bajunya basah seperti ini Donghae benar-benar ingin segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Sayangnya, rencananya akan sedikit terganggu mengingat Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus bertanya kepadanya. Sangat menyebalkan!

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab dengan sopan?" Donghae menghela napas lelah.

"Terserahmulah!" Balas Donghae lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal mengingat Donghae tak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya.

"Kenapa anak itu selalu bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu?" Geram Sungmin dengan suara tertahan.

"Tuan Sungmin?" Sebuah suara baritone menghentikan Sungmin yang tengah mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan segera, Sungmin berbalik dan menatap canggung orang di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kau pelayan baru itu 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk sopan. Ck, benar-benar terbalik dengan Donghae yang tak pernah bersikap sopan kepadanya!

'Aish! Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya lagi.' Umpat Sungmin saat menyadari dirinya telah membandingkan pelayan di hadapannya dengan Donghae.

"Apa Tuan mau saya antarkan? Baju milik Tuan semuanya basah, Tuan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyelipkan sebuah senyum tulus di tengah kata-katanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu kok. Aku bisa sendiri."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi keruh saat mendengar penolakan dari Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun mengharapkan ada sedikit interaksi antara dirinya dengan Tuan di hadapannya. Atau bisa dibilang pendekatan, karena Kyuhyun sudah menyadari perasaannya saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin. Yah, Love at first sight.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau tak merasa keberatan.. boleh kok.." Sambung Sungmin ketika menyadari perubahan pada air wajah Kyuhyun. Ia jadi merasa tak enak pada pelayan baik dan tampan ini. Yah meskipun sesungguhnya wajah Donghae juga tak kalah tampan.

'Ck! Aku memikirkan dia lagi. Berhenti, Lee Sungmin!' Batin Sungmin memekik kesal.

"Benarkah? Ah, gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun tak sadar. Saking senangnya, ia bahkan lupa berbicara dengan bahasa formal kepada Tuan Muda manis yang ia sukai. Baiklah, setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa jujur kepada perasaannya sendiri.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang terlalu bersemangat. "Ne. Ah, namamu siapa? Maaf, aku lupa."

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kajja, Kyuhyun sshi. Sepertinya kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"N–ne.." Gumam Kyuhyun ragu. Apa benar ia hanya ingin pemuda manis di sampingnya ini menjadi teman? Tidak, Kyuhyun ingin lebih.

Rangkaian cerita dan canda menjadi penghangat obrolan mereka saat ini. Menyusuri lorong yang lumayan panjang dan sepi. Sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sungmin bercerita dengan semangatnya. Kyuhyun baru tahu bagaimana sifat Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar orang yang hangat.

"Jangan lupa mandi, Tuan. Tidak lama lagi akan tiba jam makan malam." Ucap pelayan itu mengingatkan Tuan Muda di depannya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun sshi. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku." Balas Sungmin tulus dengan senyuman manisnya. Setelah membungkuk hormat, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menjauhi Sungmin. Perlahan, punggung tegap itu tak lagi terlihat. Sungmin masih berdiam di depan pintu kamarnya, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk masuk lalu mandi, seperti kata pelayan tadi.

"Tak buruk. Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada 'Tuan Pemarah' yang bisanya hanya marah-marah itu." Sungut Sungmin sebal ketika matanya menatap sebuah benda bebentuk persegi panjang di hadapannya. Pintu kamar milik Donghae.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk." Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri lalu menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. Setelah mengambil peralatan mandinya yang masih berada di dalam koper, Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sungmin butuh membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh dengan air hujan.

.

.

_Seorang namja cilik berlari riang dengan tas sekolahnya dan seragamnya yang masih rapi. Anak kecil manis itu sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan jalan dengannya. Tingkah yang sangat menggemaskan diumurnya yang sudah mencapai angka dua belas. Anak berumur dua belas tahun itu berhenti berlari ketika ia telah sampai di sebuah taman yang sudah lumayan sepi itu. Hal yang wajar, mengingat hari ini sinar matahari turun dengan sangat terik. Sangat jarang ada orang-orang sekitar yang mau berpanas-panasan di tengah teriknya matahari seperti ini. Bocah dengan gummy smilenya itu tersenyum senang saat melihat kekasihnya duduk santai di kursi taman. Dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat, ia mendekat ke arah Lee Donghae, kekasih kecinya._

_Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, sudah berhubungan sekitar 2 tahun dengan Donghae. Jangan salah, walaupun umur mereka bisa dibilang masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka tak pernah bermain-main dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua berkelan saat mereka duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak. Perkenalan biasa, hingga hubungan pertemanan itu kian tumbuh seiring umur mereka menjadi hubungan persahabatan yang akur. Hingga suatu saat Donghae menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan Eunhyuk lebih daripada seorang sahabat, saat itulah Donghae menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Eunhyuk dan segera diterima dengan senang hati oleh Eunhyuk. Sebab, Eunhyuk juga merasakan perasaan itu kepada sahabatnya itu. _

_Eunhyuk benar-benar bahagia saat ini, pasalnya kekasihnya itu akhirnya mau menemuinya setelah kejadiaan yang berhasil mengubah Donghae seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kejadian dimana Ibu Donghae ditemukan meninggal bunuh diri di kamar mandi. Hal itu membuat Donghae terpukul dan membenci ayahnya sendiri. Sudah tiga hari sejak pemakaman Ibunya, dan baru hari ini Donghae mau menemui Eunhyuk. Dari yang Eunhyuk tahu, selama tiga hari belakangan ini Donghae hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun, termasuk Eunhyuk. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk kecewa. Disaat-saat seperti itu Eunhyuk seharusnya ada disisi Donghae dan menenangkannya. Namun, semuanya beda. Eunhyuk bahkan merindukan wajah Donghae yang tersenyum kepadanya. _

"_Donghae ah." Sapanya riang. Donghae berbalik dan menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan datar. Tak menyiratkan apapun. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut ketika melihat itu, namun ia berusaha menepisnya. Ia tahu Donghae hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan atas kematian Ibunya. _

_Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di samping Donghae lalu menatap Donghae lembut._

"_Ada apa, Hae?" Tanyanya. Eunhyuk tentu saja penasaran mengapa Donghae tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bertemu._

_Eunhyuk mendengar satu helaan napas dari Donghae. Perasaannya mulai tak enak, entah kenapa ia takut untuk mendengar apa yang akan Donghae katakan kepadanya._

"_Hyuk.." Donghae memberi jeda sedikit. Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang, perasaan buruk itu semakin besar ia rasakan._

"_Maaf, tapi.. aku mau kita menghentikan hubungan kita.." Donghae berbalik untuk memastikan Eunhyuk masih mendengarnya. Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menyadari hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat tubuh Eunhyuk mulai bergetar._

"_Aku.. aku mau melupakan semuanya sampai disini. Maaf kalau terkesan egois." Sambung Donghae lagi. Donghae menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Ini benar-benar sulit. Ia mencintai namja di sampingnya yang mulai terisak. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan semua yang sudah ia katakan. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Donghae tak mau Eunhyuk melihatnya menangis. _

"_Aku harap kau akan melupakanku. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, jika suatu hari kita bertemu aggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya."_

"…"

"_Satu hal lagi, sampaikan ini kepada Yesung hyung, Ryeowookie dan Kyunie. Aku menyayangi kalian semua." Ucap Donghae bergetar. Ia bernapas lega ketika menyadari ia bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini. _

_Sekali lagi, ia menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah terisak. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak boleh. Ia harus terlihat kuat. Tak boleh lagi ada Donghae yang cengeng. _

_Donghae kemudian menengakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. _

_Tes_

_Setetes air mata lolos keluar dari bola matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba menghentikan tangisannya yang akan semakin keras._

_Dengan pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Eunhyuk. Ralat, menjauh dari semua masa lalunya. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk, namun menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya yang ia sayangi juga. _

"_Saranghae, Hae.." Cukup. Donghae berlari keluar dari taman itu ketika mendengar Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Donghae tak mau dirinya luluh dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Tidak, Donghae tak mau itu terjadi. _

_Donghae berhenti lalu menatap langit biru di atasnya._

"_Eomma, aku menyayangimu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Donghae tahu ini yang terbaik._

"_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Hyuk."_

Donghae terkekeh kecil ketika memorinya kembali memutar kembali kejadian itu bagai sebuah film. Dia berhasil, Donghae berhasil. Ia berhasil merubah dirinya sendiri, tidak 'hangat' seperti dulu. Dia sangat merindukan Eunhyuk, mantan kekasihnya. Walaupun sekarang, jujur saja Donghae tak merasakan apapun saat mengingat Eunhyuk. Donghae sukses menyimpan masa lalunya dan Eunhyuk dengan rapi dan membungkusnya rapat sebagai kenangan. Hanya sebuah kenangan, tak lebih. Donghae juga merindukan ketiga sahabat kecilnya dulu. Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Yesung, meskipun namja itu lebih tua dua tahun dari Donghae, Donghae sama sekali tak merasa canggung ketika harus berbaur dengan Yesung. Namja bersuara merdu itu benar-benar lucu dan dewasa, dia orang yang selalu Donghae percayai untuk menyimpan rahasia-rahasia milik Donghae. Ryeowook, namja manis yang merupakan kekasih dari Yesung. Yang terakhir adalah Kyuhyun, maniak game dan seorang 'maknae' diantara mereka semua. Sifatnya yang jahil, tak mau mengalah dan tak ada jauhnya dengan titisan raja evil, Donghae merindukan semuanya. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin bertemu dengan semua sahabat-sahabatnya itu, termasuk Eunhyuk. Kira-kira wajah mereka sekarang seperti apa? Aish! Donghae penasaran dengan keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Donghae menyernyit tak senang saat entah kenapa terlintas nama 'Sungmin' di otaknya. Sayangnya, perlahan Donghae mulai melupakan janjinya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih 'dingin'. Buktinya, beberapa kali ia berbuat baik dengan sepupunya itu. Donghae masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaiamana ia merasa khawatir ketika melihat Sungmin yang sudah sepenuhnya basah karena hujan. Perlahan, namja manis itu mulai merubah pribadi Donghae yang sebelumnya. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Donghae bahkan sudah jarang melakukannya. Namun ketika berada di dekat Sungmin, semuanya meluap begitu saja. Semua emosi yang ia rasakan, bisa ia ungkapkan dengan jelas. Tak ada lagi yang ditahan, semua tersampaikan dengan jelas.

Kembali, Donghae terkekeh. Ia sadar ia bersikap kurangajar dengan sepupunya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak mau usahanya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini menjadi rusak hanya karena namja itu. Setidaknya, Donghae masih bisa bersikap 'menjengkelkan' dibanding 'dingin' di depan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ck, dia bahkan bisa merubahku." Ucap Donghae tak percaya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar manis untuk ukuran seorang namja." Donghae berhenti sejenak. Entah mengingat apa, ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Wajahnya yang memerah seperti tadi benar-benar menggemaskan." Sambungnya ketika mengingat bagaimana lucunya wajah Sungmin saat wajahnya memerah.

"Aish! Aku lupa berterimakasih padanya." Kentara sekali ada nada sesal saat ia berbicara. Entah karena apa, Donghae sekarang ingin melihat wajah sepupunya itu lagi.

"Apa benar ia sepupuku? Kenapa aku tak pernah mengenalnya." Gumamnya bingung. Jika Sungmin memang sepupunya, bukankah setidaknya Donghae pernah melihatnya saat ada acara keluarga?

Donghae tiba-tiba mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Kenapa jadi memikirkannya sih?"

.

.

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam untuk makan malam. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dan memintanya untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Sepertinya pamannya sudah menunggu Sungmin di meja makan, bersama Donghae tentunya. Sungmin menggeram tak suka saat mengingat dia akan makan bersama Donghae kali ini, meskipun ada pamannya, Lee Youngshin. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin masih merasa kesal dengan Donghae. Dengan seenaknya namja itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di lorong-lorong tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih sedikitpun. Sangat menyebalkan!

Dengan santai, Sungmin mulai menuruni satu per satu tangga rumah mewah itu. Ketika sampai di lantai dasar, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan diam ke meja makan yang ada di ruang itu.

"Sungmin ah?" Sungmin segera saja tersenyum guna membalas sapaan dari pamannya itu.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya lagi. Sungmin kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan dengan rapi.

Kening Sungmin menyernyit ketika menyadari ada yang kurang di meja makan ini. Eiits, ini bukan tentang makanan. Jujur saja, Sungmin bahkan sudah tak sabar untuk menyantap seluruh makanan yang kini tersedia indah di hadapannya. Sungmin hanya merasa ganjil, bukankah seharusnya ada Donghae di sini?

"Mencari Donghae?" Hapir saja Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Apa gerak-geriknya mudah sekali terbaca oleh pamannya ini? Jawabannya, iya.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir seorang Lee Youngshin ketika melihat keponakannya itu mengangguk imut. Ah, benar-benar manis.

"Dia tak pernah mau makan bersama di meja makan." Sungmin segera saja melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Tuan Besar yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Youngshin terkekeh kecil. "Tenang saja, ia tak akan sakit. Setelah selesai makan, Shindong atau pelayan yang lain akan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya sendiri." Kata Youngshin pelan.

Melihat Sungmin yang nampaknya sudah mengerti, Youngshin kembali berucap.

"Sekarang, kita makan. Selamat makan, Sungmin ah."

"Ne. Selamat makan, paman." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang putih.

Kedua orang yang ada diruang itupun menyantap makanan mereka dalam diam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sesekali, Sungmin atau Youngshin akan tersenyum jika pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Setidaknya, ia harus bersikap sopan terhadap pamannya yang sudah berbaik hati untuk menampungnya selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Semuanya benar-benar hikmat, hanya ada suara sendok ataupun garpu yang berbentur dengan piring kaca. Hanya suara seperti itu, suara khusus ketika sedang makan.

"Selesai." Ucap Sungmin saat dirinya sudah selesai menyantap makanan yang ada di piringnya. Youngshin menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah boleh pergi ke atas." Kata Youngshin singkat. Sungmin mengangguk mendengarnya. Setelah membungkuk hormat kepada pamannya itu, Sungmin menapaki satu per satu tangga untuk segera sampai di lantai berikutnya.

Ck, benar-benar makan malam yang menyeramkan untuk Sungmin.

.

.

"Tuan Sungmin?" Gerakan tangan Sungmin yang tadinya akan memegang grendel pintu kamarnya pun terhenti. Ia berbalik untuk memastikan suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Meskipun Sungmin sudah hapal dengan pemilik suara baritone itu sendiri.

"Kyuhyun sshi?" Balas Sungmin ketika menatap pemuda itu. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Sungmin kemudian menatap sebuah nampan yang Kyuhyun pegang. Sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sepiring nasi, berbagai macam lauk pauk, segelas air putih, dan sekotak susu vanilla. Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah nampan itu. Membaca raut wajah bingung dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Wajah Sungmin yang mengkerut bingung seperti itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Ini untuk Tuan Muda, Tuan." Kata Kyuhyun seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Oh, ternyata perkataan pamannya tadi benar.

Entah apa yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan, dengan nada ragu ia bertanya kepada Kyuhyun,

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarnya? Kau bisa membantu pelayan yang lain untuk membersihkan meja makan." Tawarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, Sungmin menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar. Hei! Jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku memang benar. Sungmin saat ini sangat berdebar, ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menolak? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun tak mungkin menolak permintaan dari seorang 'Tuan' di rumah ini. Ia akan segera dipecat jika Shindong sshi mengetahuinya. Yang Sungmin pikirkan, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun berkata 'iya'? Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana saat menghadapi Donghae nantinya. Apa ia menaruh nampan itu di lantai, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae saja? Dengan begitu, Donghae tak akan tahu jika Sungmin yang mengantarkannya makanan.

Hah, apa pikiranmu harus seribet itu, Lee Sungmin? Dia hanya sepupumu!

'Kau harus mencuci otakmu setelah ini, Lee Sungmin!' Batinnya nelangsa.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Tapi, apa aku bisa pastikan kalau makanan ini akan dimakan oleh Tuan Muda?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengarnya, menyernyit tak suka.

"Aish, tentu saja. Aku tak akan membawa lari makanan ini, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Ne, Tuan." Nampan itupun kini berpindah ke tangan Sungmin. Sama seperti biasanya, sebuah salam khusus seorang pelayan menutup 'pertemuan'nya dengan Kyuhyun. Yaitu, membungkuk sopan.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin menatap horror makanan di tangannya. Bukan, bukannya makanan itu terlihat menjijikkan atau aneh, hanya saja Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Dengan bergetar, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae. "Siapa?" Tubuh Sungmin semakin membeku ketika mendengar nada suara Donghae yang kedengaran tak mau diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini. Sungmin kemudian menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Mencoba untuk tidak terbata saat berbicara.

"Aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu." Ucapnya singkat.

Mungkin karena suara Sungmin yang sudah sangat Donghae kenal atau mungkin karena tak percaya bahwa Sungmin yang mengantarkannya makanan, dengan segera Donghae turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Donghae hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat Sungmin tengah memegang nampan makannya.

'Kenapa bisa dia yang mengantarkannya?' Jerit Donghae tak percaya, di dalam hati tentunya.

"Ini makananmu." Dengan jiwa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Donghae mengambil nampan itu. Sekarang nampan itu sudah berada di atas tangan Donghae. Sungmin menggaruk tenguknya bingung, ia terlalu canggung dengan situasi sekarang.

"Err.." Dia hanya bergumam tak jelas, tak tahu mau berkata apa. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Donghae hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dalam. Membuat Sungmin jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Selamat makan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin berbalik untuk bisa mencapai grendel pintu kamarnya. Donghae hanya bisa menyernyit bingung ketika melihat Sungmin yang agak terburu-buru ingin masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

"Tunggu.."

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menemaniku makan di dalam? Biasanya Shindong sshi menemaniku saat aku makan." Sungmin menatap Donghae tak percaya. Baiklah, apa ini Lee Donghae? Kenapa ia jadi bersikap baik seperti ini?

"Baiklah.." Gumam Sungmin pelan, Donghae tersenyum dibuatnya. Donghae kemudian melangkah masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam kamarnya diikuti dengan Sungmin di belakangnya. Dengan isyarat, Donghae menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa biru miliknya. Sungmin mengikuti permintaan Donghae dan segera mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana. Sungmin hanya terdiam ketika melihat Donghae menaruh nampannya di atas lantai yang beralaskan sebuah karpet dengan gambar ikan nemo di tengahnya. Setelah itu, Donghae berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri lalu menghilang perlahan di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, Donghae kemudian duduk bersila di karpet dan memangku nampannya. Sebelum makan, ia sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata tengah melihatnya juga. Dengan gugup, Donghae langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae, Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Ah, kau begitu manis, Lee Sungmin.

Suasana makan malam itu bisa dibilang cukup 'manis'. Tak menyeramkan seperti saat Sungmin makan bersama pamannya. Kenapa aku berkata 'manis'? Karena setiap kali Donghae dan Sungmin bertatap mata, mereka berdua akan segera mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka. Meski kadang, Donghae tak mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia ingin melihat wajah Sungmin yang bersemu merah. Walaupun Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, Donghae masih bisa melihat sisi wajah Sungmin yang tidak terhalang.

Sungmin menggeram dalam hati saat menyadari sikapnya saat ini persis seperti seorang wanita. Walaupun wajahnya manis, tetap saja Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki. Mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, Sungmin berniat untuk memperhatikan kamar Donghae secara detail. Kamar Donghae didominasi warna biru, sama seperti kamarnya. Semuanya juga berwarna biru, tak berbeda jauh dengan kamarnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah gitar-gitar yang tersusun rapi di sudut kamar Donghae dan letak benda-benda yang ada. Satu lagi, Sungmin tak memiliki karpet dengan gambar ikan seperti itu di kamarnya.

Donghae melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya sembari memasukkan sesendok nasi beserta lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Donghae bisa melihat Sungmin yang tengah menatap seluruh sudut kamar ini, Sungmin sepertinya sedang mengeksplorasi kamar miliknya. Merasa sudah cukup kenyang, Donghae mengakhiri acara makannya lalu menyimpan nampannya di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sekotak susu yang belum sempat ia minum saat makan tadi. Sambil membuka kotak susu itu, Donghae beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Jadi?" Mendengar suara Donghae, Sungmin menoleh menatapnya. Kepalanya secara refleks memiring lucu, ia sedang bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Slrup. Donghae meminum susunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Maksudku, apa kau akan mengantar ini kembali ke dapur? Aku sudah selesai makan, biasanya Shindong akan segera membawa keluar nampanku ketika aku sudah selesai makan." Sungmin sweatdrop. Ternyata disaat-saat seperti ini, jiwa 'pemerintah' Donghae masih ada.

"Aish! Baiklah, aku akan membawanya ke dapur? Puas?" Lantang Sungmin. Entahlah, ia merasa dipermainkan. Donghae sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk menemaninya makan. Namun, jika ujung-ujungnya Sungmin hanya dianggap seperti seorang pelayan, lebih baik Sungmin menolak tawaran itu tadinya.

Dengan segera, ia berdiri dari sofa lalu mengambil nampan milik Donghae yang tergeletak di lantai. Belum sempat ia melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar, suara Donghae menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Taruh saja nampan itu di situ." Kata Donghae santai. Sungmin menggeram kesal. Tidak mau! Sungmin tidak mau lagi melakukan apa yang diminta oleh 'Tuan Pemarah' itu.

Donghae yang melihat Sungmin meremas kuat nampan yang ada di tangannya, mendesah lelah. Dengan sekali teguk, ia menghabiskan susu di dalam kotak susu itu lalu berdiri. Dengan perlahan, Donghae mendekat kepada Sungmin.

Donghae bisa merasakan Sungmin hanya diam ketika dirinya mengambil nampan di tangan Sungmin lalu kembali menaruhnya di lantai. Sesudah itu, Donghae memposisikan dirinya agar tepat berada di hadapan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam, ia masih mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan Donghae lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf." Sungmin bisa melihat ketulusan saat Donghae berbicara seperti itu. ia tahu Donghae tulus, tapi ia masih tak yakin orang di hadapannya adalah seorang 'Lee Donghae'.

"…" Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya, pertanda ia menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Jawaban atas permintaan maafnya. Namun, Sungmin hanya diam. Donghae bisa merasakan sedikit rasa kecewa saat melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya enggan untuk memaafkannya.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Donghae bisa melihat Sungmin tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Agaknya namja manis itu ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada Donghae, hanya saja ia bingung untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku tak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal." Ucapnya pelan. Namun tak cukup pelan agar bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Donghae tersenyum tipis ketika mendengarnya. Sesaat, Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa namja di hadapannya sangat tampan. Terlebih dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Terimakasih." Sungmin mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum saat mendengar Donghae berucap 'terimakasih'.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sungmin.

Jujur saja, Sungmin bingung dengan pribadi Donghae yang sesungguhnya. Terkadang namja itu akan bersikap lembut kepada Sungmin, seperti saat ini. Namun bisa berubah menjadi orang yang menakutkan sekaligus menyebalkan untuk Sungmin. Entahlah, Donghae hanya satu dari banyaknya orang yang terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

Sungmin merasa kakinya mulai pegal berdiri seperti ini. Parahnya, mereka tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri berhadapan seperti ini. Sungmin kembali menatap Donghae ketika mendengar namja itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Hae?" Baiklah, sepertinya Donghae harus terbiasa dengan panggilan baru dari Sungmin untuknya. 'Hae'. Cukup manis. Dan mengingatkan Donghae dengan Lee Hyukjae, mantan kekasihnya dulu. Hanya orang itu dan Ibu Donghae yang ia izinkan untuk memanggil namanya seperti itu. Ah, Donghae melupakan satu orang lagi yang tanpa seizin Donghae sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya itu. Orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, sepupunya sendiri. Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak." Jawab Donghae seadanya.

Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Donghae membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras.

"Oh iya, Hae.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Hng?"

"Kenapa kau membanting pintumu seperti tadi?" Tanya namja itu dengan polosnya.

Ah, baiklah. Donghae kembali teringat dengan kejadian memalukan sore tadi. Ck! Kenapa ia bisa semarah itu mendengar suara seorang yeoja centil ketika berbicara dengan Sungmin ditelpon?

'Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu dengan namja ini, Lee Donghae!' Ancam Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeoja tadi itu.. dia siapamu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Donghae malah balik menanyakan sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh.. Sunny?" Donghae menyernyit tak senang saat Sungmin menyebutkan nama seorang yeoja.

"Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dia itu adik tiri dari sahabatku, Siwon. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi aku lumayan dekat dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, termasuk Sunny." Jelas Sungmin panjang.

"Apa kau akan berkata 'Saranghae' pada adikmu sendiri? Jangan bercanda, katakan saja dia itu kekasihmu." Ujar Donghae tak sabaran dan dengan sedikit desakan tentunya. Kali ini, Sungmin menyernyit bingung. Dia penasaran, kenapa Donghae jadi tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang Sunny?

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tak berpacaran dengannya. Sudah ku bilang, dia hanya adikku." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk bersikap sabar di hadapan Donghae. Setidaknya sampai Donghae mengerti dengan jelas tentang hubungan Sungmin yang sebenarnya dengan Sunny.

"Benarkah?" Ulang Donghae lagi, dia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lelah. "Tentu saja, Hae. Aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan Sunny, dia sudah memliki pacar. Kami memang sudah terbiasa mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' untuk satu sama lain." Jelas Sungmin lagi. Sungmin hanya mau berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja sesudah ini Donghae akan kembali mengungkit tentang pengucapan kata 'Saranghae' padanya.

'Aish! Sebenarnya, apa untungnya untuk dia sih?' Protes Sungmin membatin.

"Oh.." Gumamnya sambil mengangguk mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, namja itu mengehela napas lega.

Jarak mereka saat ini bisa dibilang lumayan dekat. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini, Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Donghae dengan detail. Dari dahi Donghae yang terekspos nyata karena rambut kecoklatan miliknya dibiarkannya terangkat ke atas. Sungmin baru menyadari betapa indahnya bola mata milik Donghae. Bola mata yang benar-benar teduh. Hidung mancung yang keren. Dan terakhir bibir milik Donghae. Baiklah, Sungmin tak tau akan mengomentari seperti apa. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tentang bibir itu, namun rona merah terlihat dengan jelas dikedua pipinya.

"Hei, kenapa dengan pipimu?" Goda Donghae ketika melihat pipi-pipi itu memerah lucu.

Donghae terkekeh ketika melihat Sungmin yang gelagapan menjawab pertanyaannya. Capek berdiri, Donghae kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjangnya. Sesudah itu, ia kembali menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, bibirku memang seksi." Ucap Donghae narsis pada akhirnya. Sungmin melotot ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kalau Donghae bisa membaca pikirannya. Ini memalukan!

"Aish!" Saat ini, Sungmin menyadari pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari kamar ini sekarang juga!

Dengan langkah kesal, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu, setelah sebelumnya memberikan Donghae sebuah _deathglare_.

BRAK

Donghae semakin puas tertawa ketika melihat Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya, saking sebalnya. Donghae benar-benar puas mengerjai namja itu hari ini. Pipinya yang memerah lucu seperti itu, sangat imut. Bagaimana bisa ia lebih tua daripada Donghae? Jujur saja, saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin, Donghae mengira Sungmin adalah seorang anak SMP. Bahkan _deathglare_-nya pun terlihat begitu lucu di mata Donghae. Ah, Donghae jadi ingin mengenal sepupunya itu lebih jauh. Bukankah ia hanya sebentar berada di sini? Setidaknya, Donghae juga ingin memiliki kenangan dengan sepupunya itu. Meski Donghae menyadari, ada setitik rasa tak rela mengingat sepupunya itu sebentar lagi akan pergi dari rumah mewahnya ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu menginterupsi lamunan Donghae tentang Sungmin.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali nampanmu." Donghae mengedikkan bahu tak peduli saat tahu bahwa seorang pelayanlah yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia kemudian menatap nampan yang berada di lantai, tak jauh dari kakinya. Dengan malas, ia mengambil nampan itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencapai grendel pintu.

Cklek

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Donghae segera saja menyodorkan nampan itu dengan malas. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyidik. Mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Donghae, namja itu kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku pelayan baru disini, Tuan Muda." Ucap pelayan itu sopan. Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mengambil nampan yang ada di tangan Donghae lalu tersenyum ke arah Donghae yang terdiam.

"Ada lagi, Tuan Muda?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan.

Dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, Donghae kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah membungkuk kembali sebagai tanda hormat, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke dapur rumah itu.

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun? Apa itu Kyuhyun sahabatku? Setidaknya, itulah yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Donghae. Donghae juga tak berusaha menepis kenyataan bahwa garis-garis wajah pelayan baru tadi, sama dengan garis-garis wajah sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Yang Donghae bingungkan, jika ia memang Kyuhyun masa lalu Donghae, kenapa namja itu kelihatan seperti tak mengenal Donghae?

'Apa benar itu Kyuhyun? Kalau iya.. Ini pertanda bahwa masa laluku akan kembali satu per satu ke dalam kehidupanku yang sekarang.' Batin Donghae.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Maaf karena fict ini apdetnya kelamaan TT Dian kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan fict ini. dan jujur saja, Dian kurang puas dengan chapter ini + ff ini jg makin aneh *pundung* Err.. apa ini sudah panjang? :D**

**Benar-benar terimakasih buat semua readers yang masih mau menunggu ff ini Kalian yang terbaik! Jika tak melihat review kalian, Dian mungkin aja udah nelantarin ff ini begitu saja :D hehe, intinya, Terimakasih banyak reviewers ^^**

**So, don't forget to review.. **


End file.
